1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to monitoring system for measuring the operating and efficiency of a refrigerant-cycle system, such as, for example, an air conditioning system or refrigeration system.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the major recurring expenses in operating a home or commercial building is the cost of providing electricity to the Heating Ventilating Air Conditioning (HVAC) system. If the HVAC system is not operating at peak efficiency, then the cost of operating the system increases unnecessarily. Each pound of refrigerant circulating in the system must do its share of the work. It must absorb an amount of heat in the evaporator or cooling coil, and it must dissipate this heat—plus some that is added in the compressor—through the condenser, whether air cooled, water cooled, or evaporative cooled. The work done by each pound of the refrigerant as it goes through the evaporator is reflected by the
For a liquid to be able to change to a vapor, heat must be added to or absorbed in it. This is what happens in the cooling coil. The refrigerant enters the metering device as a liquid and passes through the device into the evaporator, where it absorbs heat as it evaporates into a vapor. As a vapor, it makes its way through the suction tube or pipe to the compressor. Here it is compressed from a low temperature, low pressure vapor to a high temperature, high pressure vapor; then it passes through the high pressure or discharge pipe to the condenser, where it undergoes another change of state—from a vapor to a liquid—in which state it flows out into the liquid pipe and again makes its way to the metering device for another trip through the evaporator.
When the refrigerant, as a liquid, leaves the condenser it may go to a receiver until it is needed in the evaporator; or it may go directly into the liquid line to the metering device and then into the evaporator coil. The liquid entering the metering device just ahead of the evaporator coil will have a certain heat content (enthalpy), which is dependent on its temperature when it enters the coil, as shown in the refrigerant tables in the Appendix. The vapor leaving the evaporator will also have a given heat content (enthalpy) according to its temperature, as shown in the refrigerant tables.
The difference between these two amounts of heat content is the amount of work being done by each pound of refrigerant as it passes through the evaporator and picks up heat. The amount of heat absorbed by each pound of refrigerant is known as the refrigerating effect of the system, or of the refrigerant within the system.
Situations that can reduce the overall efficiency of the system include, refrigerant overcharge, refrigerant undercharge, restrictions in refrigerant lines, faulty compressor, excessive load, insufficient load, undersized or dirty duct work, clogged air filters, etc.
Unfortunately, modern HVAC systems do not include monitoring systems to monitor the operating of the system. A modern HVAC system is typically installed, charged with refrigerant by a service technician, and then operated for months or years without further maintenance. As long as the system is putting out cold air, the building owner or home owner assume the system is working properly. This assumption can be expensive; as the owner has no knowledge of how well the system is functioning. If the efficiency of the system deteriorates, the system may still be able to produce the desired amount of cold air, but it will have to work harder, and consume more energy, to do so. In many cases, the system owner does not have the HVAC system inspected or serviced until the efficiency has dropped so low that it can no longer cool the building. This is due in part, because servicing of an HVAC system requires specialized tools and knowledge that the typical building owner or home owner does not posses. Thus, the building owner or home owner, must pay for an expensive service call in order to have the system evaluated. Even if the owner does pay for a service call, many HVAC service technicians do not measure system efficiency. Typically, the HVAC service technicians are trained only to make rudimentary checks of the system (e.g., refrigerant charge, output temperature), but such rudimentary checks may not uncover other factors that can cause poor system efficiency. Thus, the typical building owner, or home owner, operates the HVAC system year after year not knowing that the system may be wasting money by operating at less than peak efficiency. Moreover, inefficiency use of electrical power can lead to brownouts and blackouts during heat waves or other periods of high air conditioning usage due to overloading of the electric power system (commonly referred to as the electric power grid).